The present invention relates to a pair of in-line skates carrying strap and more particularly pertains to allowing for a person to carry a pair of in-line skates with a single hand.
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to carry in-line skates under the arm of the user similar to a person carrying a package or the shoestrings or the straps of the skates are tied together and the arrangement is placed around the skater's neck so that the hands are free. Alternately, the skater can carry one skate in each hand. Newer skates are not provided with strings, but instead are provided with buckles as closure means thereby eliminating one of the carrying options discussed above.
Therefore, it has been a long standing need to provide a novel means for carrying and transporting a pair of in-line skates from one place to another which is convenient not only from a size and weight viewpoint but from a securement consideration whereby the skates may be readily released from retention to the device or carrier.
The present invention seeks to provide a solution to these problems by utilizing a strap with a pair of loops for coupling with a pair of skates whereby the strap includes a padded handle for carrying the skates.
The use of carrying devices for skates is known in the prior art. More specifically, carrying devices for skates heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of conveniently carrying skates are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,261 to Moore discloses a means for carrying skates comprised of a strap with two receptacles joined to form a loop. U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,357 to Contreras and U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,425 to Cordona each disclose means for carrying skates, Both of these devices utilize rigid devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,689 to Lin discloses a means for gripping a roller skate comprised of a holding strap with buckles.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a pair of in-line skates carrying strap for allowing for a person to carry a pair of in-line skates with a single hand.
In this respect, the pair of in-line skates carrying strap according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing for a person to carry a pair of in-line skates with a single hand.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved pair of in-line skates carrying strap which can be used for allowing for a person to carry a pair of in-line skates with a single hand. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.